Painted Black and White
by RedRosesForYou
Summary: Tsuna never imagined that he would have to live life on the run and certainly not from the mafia. All27
1. Prolouge

**Painted Black and White**

**Prologue **

I watched as she walked to the door. I was feeling dread build up inside me. Even though I was a child at the time, I noticed something was wrong with my mother. She has always been distant and cold towards me ever since father died. She came home late and always acted strangely. I had no idea then what level her mental state was in.

"Mother, where are you going?" I asked her in a timid voice. She was about to open her door when she came to an abrupt stop. She slowly turned towards me. I stumbled backwards. There was a hard and cruel glint in her eyes. I've never seen her like that before. She's never really looked at me before even when father was around. I was scared. Her body was facing me now and I felt a malicious aura surround her.

"Who are you calling mother?" she snapped at me. I whimpered and before I knew it she threw something at me. I fell down due to the impact of the hard object. When I opened my eyes I saw her chest heaving. Her eyes were what scared me the most. They were black and I saw a look of crazed hatred in them. I felt something warm running down my face. I slowly brought my hands up to my face and when I pulled back I screamed in horror. It was crimson, warm, and it made me nauseous. It was my blood. I looked down to the object that hit me. It was shattered to a million pieces. It was a blue vase that was near the door on a little table.

"M-mothe-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER!" I was in shock. She never yelled at me before. "You- you it's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault! If only you were never born I could have had him all to myself and no one would have gotten between us!" she was screeching her head off and who was _he. _I was terrified of this person and then realization dawned on me. She was talking about father. I remembered how father would always look at me and say "I only need you." I remembered my mother's face when he said that. I saw a crazed look in her eyes. She was obsessed with father and I was nothing but her rival the moment I was conceived. My honey eyes were wide with shock. I had to get away from here, from her. My legs were shaking as I tried to get up but a wave of dizziness hit me. I was on the floor throwing up all I had in my stomach. I heard her cackling in the background. I had lost too much blood and there was a ringing in my ears.

"If only you were never born…" I heard her trail off. I looked up and saw something sharp in her hands. It was a razor that was meant to kill me. At that moment I darted up from the floor with all the strength I had left and made a mad dash to the door. I was too fast for her to stop. I yanked the door open. I was raining. I kept running down the street never looking back because she was after me. I rounded a corner and hid behind trash cans. I was shaking from the cold and from fear. I heard the pounding of feet come to a halt. My breathing stopped where as her breathing was heavy. She started to run again back to where she came from. I listened until I couldn't hear the pounding of her feet anymore. I came out of hiding and I began to sob my little heart out. My vision became blurry. What a great 6th birthday. This was just the beginning of survival and I was too young to realize it at the time but my world became painted with black and white.


	2. An Old Friend

Chapter 2

The city was crowded with thousands of people but only one of them had spiky chocolate brown hair. The brown head looked around cautiously before jumping into an alleyway. At that moment Tsuna jumped into the alleyway two men in black suits ran right past him muttering profanities under their breaths. As soon as Tsuna made sure they were far enough away from him, he came out of hiding and ditched the alleyway running the opposite direction. Tsuna couldn't believe his luck (what luck?), he woke up from a long night of hacking and information gathering and was walking around until two guys in black suits just came up to him and held a photo by his face and grabbed his shoulder and proceed to drag him into an expensive black car. Like hell he was going to let them take him so he did the only thing he could have done, given his size, he kicked them both in the place where the sun doesn't shine and just booked it out of there.

Tsuna just sighed, "What did I ever do to deserve my life." Tsuna doesn't see things colorfully like he used as a child because as he grew up he realized that the world was cruel and cold to people like him so all he could do was survive.

He didn't particularly like to fight but he taught himself how to since that's the only way you can survive on the streets. He kept on walking through the throngs of people. He had become an orphan on the streets of Namimori as a child since his mother attempted to kill him. He's gone back to his house a few times when he was younger only to find out that his mother no longer lived there, so he slept in the most unusual places, such as a tree, a bench, grass, and all those other things you can find on the streets when he was a child but later on in life he found a broken laptop and fixed it somehow.

That laptop became his new life line because he realized that information was a very vital thing so he became a hacker to support himself, but he didn't know that the information he was getting was related to the mafia hence the chasing since Tsuna took information from a familia that he shouldn't have. He had become famous because of his first hacking. He managed to bring an entire company down to its knees because he sent the info out to the media and lets say that the reporters had themselves a field day. No one knew that a 10 year old was the one to destroy a company so he remained a mystery and thus became famous and he got a lot of job offers from many places and traveled a lot because of how efficient he was in his job. He was known as the Ghost Hacker. That was how his career as the number one hacker in the world began at the age of 10.

Now he was 18 years old and should be going to school but he's fine since he can read and do simple math and that's plenty to get him through everyday life but frankly speaking he had one strange job so he was pretty smart, just not school wise. Currently he is hungry but obviously had no money, since he was running the whole day, and the smell of takoyaki wafting through the streets wasn't helping his growling stomach.

When he turned the corner he froze and quickly ducked behind a large pole. The men in the black suits were back and they looked pissed off.

'_Heeeiii, what am I going to do?!'_ when he was about to turn around they spotted him. He sprinted away again. They ran through the people and caused a lot of chaos. They were bumping into people and knocking some down in the process. Tsuna took a sharp turn and kept on running down the alleyway. The men in black weren't that far behind him. He was running out of breath and he didn't know how long he could keep this up.

There were stacks of crates on the right side of him and an idea came to him. He kicked the crate on the bottom and the other ones above it began to tremble. The men in suits gasped as the crates fell in their way and their target ran out of sight. They started to curse because their boss would surely kill them or experiment on them for this failed mission (can you guess which familia these guys are from?).

* * *

Tsuna looked back and was relieved that he lost them; he slowed down to catch his breath and decided to head home. He may be an orphan but he got money for all the information he sells to certain people so he was okay in a small apartment in Japan, it was perfect for him. He had many apartments in different parts of the world because his job didn't allow him to live in one place for too long so he moved around a lot. He walked down a familiar road and passed his favorite park, but today he decided to take a different route in case the men came back.

Taking a right he walked along a quiet road, well it was until he noticed he was in front of NamimoriHigh School. He stopped and stared enviously at the people that were leaving the school with their friends to go hang out. He was all alone in this world and he had no one but himself and his laptop. He sadly sighed and began to walk again until he heard a shout. He turned around and was surprised to see an old friend from back when he was in kindergarten. He always protected him from bullies because of how useless he was and as a result his dameness acquired a nick name, Dame-Tsuna.

"…_Takeshi…_" he whispered in surprise. It was his childhood friend Yamamoto Takeshi. He studied the older Takeshi. He had gotten taller, but lets face it everyone was taller than Tsuna. He was tanner than when he last saw him, and he still played baseball if the baseball bat in his hand said anything about it. Lastly Tsuna studied his face. There was a scar on his chin. _Where had he gotten it?_ He had gotten better looking as the years rolled by; _I bet girls bow down at his_ _feet_. His usually warm eyes seemed like they were replaced by something that Tsuna had never seen before and if you looked closely it was slightly cold before it registered in his head that Tsuna was right in front of him, but right now his eyes held surprise and it turned into uncontainable joy.

"Tsuna! It's really you! I can't believe it!" while Tsuna was studying Yamamoto, he was also studying the one in front of him. He would've never guessed that he'd see his best friend from kindergarten again ever since he went missing from home. He looked at Tsuna and realized that he was still as cute as before; he couldn't help but blush at his thought. Tsuna had gotten taller but still only reached his chin and his wild mocha locks were longer and in a ponytail that went to his mid back. He was still thin but you could see the lean muscles he had gained from living, fighting, and surviving on the streets, but of course Yamamoto didn't know that Tsuna lived on the streets. Then he looked at his eyes and was shocked to see how…_lifeless_ they looked…_What happened to you Tsuna? _

Back when they were little Tsuna had the warmest and brightest smile in the world and it always made Yamamoto feel better if he was having a bad day. The warm caramel eyes had diminished to muddy brown and Takeshi felt his throat tighten at the sight. Where was _his _Tsuna? Where was his best friend from kindergarten? Where did he disappear to? Why hadn't he told him? All these questions were running in his head just bouncing off the walls of his brain. He needed answers and he wanted them very soon. Yamamoto jogged up to Tsuna and just hugged the living daylights out of him. Luckily no one was around to see this reunion since they had already left.

Tsuna was shocked at Takeshi's actions but slowly gave in to it and hugged him back. He was so happy that Takeshi was still hid friend after all this time and that he was thinking about him too. _When was the last time he got to hug his first and best friend?_ Tsuna began to cry as he was held by Yamamoto and Takeshi feeling the wetness on his shoulder stepped back to get a look at Tsuna's face. Tears were cascading down his round cheeks that still had baby fat left on them surprisingly. Yamamoto wiped his friend's tears as Tsuna opened his eyes.

Yamamoto was relieved to see the eyes he remembered from childhood. They were warm and filled with happiness again. He smiled brightly and Tsuna smiled brightly back too. The one he always showed to Takeshi. _Thank God you're still here Tsuna._ An idea popped into Yamamoto's head as he held his friend's shoulders.

"…Hey… Tsuna" he waited until Tsuna was looking at him. "You know I… have a lot of questions and I want to know that happened 12 years ago…so let's go back to my place and talk about it…okay?" Tsuna looked deeply into Yamamoto's eyes and saw that they held a lot of concern and curiosity was there as well. He couldn't say no to his friend.

"Okay Takeshi…I'll tell you as much as I can." Tsuna smiled. Yamamoto wasn't expecting a soft and melodious voice that sounded like it was rarely used which is true since anything Tsuna did, didn't really require for him to speak. Takeshi broke out of his trance when he noticed a look of concern on his friend's face and smiled goofily. He slug his arm around Tsuna's shoulder, surprising him but slowly relaxed.

"Well let's hurry up. My old man will be so happy to see you." The two friends walked to the Yamamoto's sushi place and smiled all the way there.


	3. Blue Paint

**Chapter 3: Blue Paint**

Tsuna stared up at the familiar restaurant from his childhood. This place was actually the first place he met Takeshi at. He came here with his family when…everything was normal. Takeshi was sitting by himself and Tsuna being the friendly person he was as a child, sat next to him. At first Takeshi was confused but they became fast friends and learned that they attended the same school and were in the same class. Tsuna was brought out of his musings when Takeshi spoke.

"Brings back memories huh Tsuna?" Tsuna just nodded and smiled. "Well we should go in. My old man will be super glad to see you again." Takeshi just smiled widely and Tsuna couldn't help but smile back at that contagious smile. They both walked in and noticed that there was a lot of customers since it was dinner time.

_This place hasn't changed at all_. Tsuna thought as he looked around to see that everything was as it used to be long time ago.

"Dad I'm back and I have a surprise for you!" They walked around to where Yamamoto's father could be seen making his famous sushi.

"Is that so Takeshi what is…it…" Tsuna looked at Yamamoto's dad, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. He had a surprised look on his face that soon morphed into the smile that his son most likely inherited from him. Tsuna noticed that he was basically the same as he was before except for the wrinkles that weren't there when he last saw him, but his smile was still bright as ever.

"Hello Oji-san it has been a long time hasn't it?"

"Tsunayoshi! How long has it been since I last saw you? Where have you been all this time?" Tsuyoshi wiped his hands on a rag as he came around from the sushi counter and hugged the daylights out of Tsuna. Somehow Tsuna had a sense of déjà vu.

"Hello Oji-san it looks like you've been well." He hugged back as was released from the back breaking hug. Tsuyoshi just smiled down at Tsuna.

"Oh since you're here how about some sushi and it's on the house and you should stay for the night as long as it's okay with your mom." He returned to the sushi counter before Tsuna could say anything. He was shocked. _Of course she won't mind because she tried to kill me once! _Did you notice the sarcasm?

"Yeah she won't mind at all and thank you for the sushi" he plastered a fake smile on his face and Tsuyoshi seemed to buy it, but not Yamamoto. Takeshi's eyes narrowed at the fake smile that Tsuna was showing and he was going to get to the bottom of this whether Tsuna wanted him to or not because Tsuna was his friend and also his crush. Yamamoto blushed at the thought.

"Hey Tsuna lets go up to my room and come down for sushi in a little bit,'kay?" Tsuna turned around to nod at his friend and went up the stairs. Yamamoto knew that he acts air headed sometimes but if it involved someone really important to him then he could get serious and he was currently making up questions to ask Tsuna especially his disappearance. Once Yamamoto opened his door and let Tsuna in his smile fell and turned to face Tsuna with a serious face.

"Takeshi what's wrong…" Tsuna was worried when his friend looked at him with such a serious face since he is never serious only when it involved baseball. Yamamto sighed as he set his school stuff and baseball stuff by his bed and plopped down on the ground. He looked directly into Tsuna's eyes searching for anything that could give him a clue to what happened since Tsuna used to be an open book to him but…not anymore.

"Tsuna I have a lot of questions and I want you to be honest with me and I mean completely honest because you really shocked me when you disappeared. I need to know Tsuna and if you are having problems I want to help you just like you befriended me back in kindergarten when everyone just wanted to get on my good side because I was somewhat popular not to be my true friends, so please I need you to tell me." Tsuna couldn't believe that the Yamamoto he knew worried for him all this time and that he was really serious about this, but Tsuna knew that if he told the entire truth and what's been happening to him for the past 12 years then Yamamoto will be the one to get hurt. Tsuna could only tell him about things that didn't involve his job as a hacker. Tsuna looked around the room to give him some time but the whole time he could feel Yamamoto's eyes following him. Tsuna just sighed in defeat since he wouldn't be able to stop him from asking the questions.

"Alright I'll tell you but… I can't tell you everything that's been going on since it will only hurt you and I will tell you when the time comes and I'm sure you won't get hurt from the complete truth…okay?" Yamamoto just nodded still very serious after looking at Tsuna's face and realizing how hard these past 12 years have been on him. Tsuna looked at the determination in his eyes as he waited for the answers to his questions, but before Tsuna could get a word out there was a knock at the door.

"Boys come down for some sushi and you can go back to catching up after dinner okay?" Tsuyoshi called through the door and his footsteps faded at he went back down.

"Well I guess we can continue this after dinner Tsuna." Takeshi went back into his carefree mode as he got up and opened the door and let Tsuna go through the door first.

* * *

They reached the bottom of the steps and noticed that there was only a few customers left since dinner time was just about over so they picked a table in the back of the shop as Tsuyoshi brought their sushi to their table.

"Thank you Tsuyoshi-san I really appreciate it and thank you for allowing me to stay for the night." Tsuna smiled a warm and grateful smile.

"Haha Tsuna don't you mention it and you should stay for another night if that's okay with you. Well boys enjoy your meal and if you want more just ask."

"Thanks Dad." Tsuyoshi just nodded with a smile as he went back. There was an awkward silence when he left because they were having a very serious conversation before it was interrupted. Tsuna looked for a way to make the silence disappear.

"So Takeshi how has school been." That instantly brightened up Yamamoto and he just rocketed off about his day and then switched to 1st grade and so on. Tsuna could only listen in happiness and attentiveness as he listened to his friend ramble on about school and random stuff. Tsuna felt sad that he couldn't have enjoyed these things with Takeshi and that he never attended school after that incident 12 years ago, if only he could attend school now. Tsuna stopped at the thought. He could enroll in school if he wanted to because the school year this just started a couple of months ago. Tsuna decided to tell Takeshi about this to brighten his mood even more since I wanted to attend school for at least one year.

"So 6th period today was great because a student blew his chemistry set up and we had to evacuate and class was cancelled and will be until the end of the week…Tsuna did you want to say something to me?" Yamamoto noticed Tsuna's smile and Tsuna nodded excitedly in return.

"Actually Takeshi I was thinking about entering your school since I will be here for at least a year" which was true due to his job and he needed to find the person who was after him, "so I was wondering if you could help me with that since I have no idea on how to do this, so will you help me enroll in your school?" Tsuna looked at one ecstatic Yamamoto Takeshi and barely had to time to react when Takeshi launched himself at Tsuna from across the table.

"Of course Tsuna I'll help and we could do it tomorrow and by the way what school were you attending before you came back?" _Crap! Umm let's see I haven't attended school for the past 12 years of my life!_

"Umm I've been privately tutored yeah." Of course he was lying but he had to say something and he certainly wasn't going to tell the truth well not right now at least maybe later when they were back in Takeshi's room. Tsuna looked down at his plate of sushi and noticed that they were all gone and it was his favorite Crunchy roll, of course. I smiled slightly, glad that Tsuyoshi-san remembered his favorite. When Yamamoto noticed that they were both done he took the empty plates to his dad and motioned Tsuna to go up to his room to continue where their conversation left off. Tsuna gulped. This was going to be a long night and tomorrow night was going to be even longer since he needed to begin his search for his pursuers.

They both reached his room and locked the door so no one would interrupt their conversation. Takeshi faced Tsuna once again and he became serious.

"Tsuna I don't know what happened to you but you have to tell me okay and don't leave out any details and I will understand if you don't want to talk about some things until a different time but please be honest with me." Tsuna could only look at Yamamoto before he started his nightmare for the past 12 years. They both sat down on the floor and stared at each other.

"Well it all started when my mom was about to leave the house on my 6th birthday…" and so began his sad and lonely tale.

* * *

**Somewhere in Italy**

In a mansion in Venice was an office and in that office was an old man writing away on mountains of papers when a sudden knock on the door startled him from his daydreaming and writing. He looked up from his papers to remember who he was expecting. _Ah so he has arrived._

"_Entrare_." he called to the door in his powerful voice that dripped with authority. The door opened to reveal a man dressed in a perfectly tailored black suit with a yellow dress shirt underneath with a black tie and last but not least his signature fedora with a single yellow band around it slightly covering his curly sideburns.

"What do you need my assistance for?" asked the man in black with his deep velvety voice that has melted millions into a puddle of goo, as he looked at the old man that rose from his seat behind his large mahogany desk.

"Well I need you to find two very important people" he looked up at the man as they both sat on the couches in the nicely furnished office to see if he was paying attention and when the old man realized he was he continued. "I am old and I need an heir to take over when I am gone, since my sons are no more and the only one left is unsuitable as you know, so I need you to go to Japan and look for my grandson the one that went missing when Iemitsu died." The man in black looked up at the old man that he greatly respected and was slightly surprised but he had seen this coming because he wasn't the best for nothing. He nodded but had a question to ask.

"Why did the kid go missing?" the man in the fedora had to ask because he doubted the kid just disappeared by himself. He looked at the old man that sighed.

"Well when we went to check up on Iemitsu's family we discovered the wife was the only one at the house and well she wasn't in the best mental state and when we questioned her about her missing son she just exploded into a fit of rage and started to throw things as us and said something that chilled me to the bones. She said that… that... little brat had what was coming for him from stealing her Iemitsu. At that time I realized that Iemitsu made a bad decision on marrying her because she became obsessed with him and their child was only competition to her. We kept on questioning her and she finally said that she chased that brat out and that he should be dead because she thinks that he couldn't survive one week out on the streets. When we found that out I hurriedly sent people to search for him around the town. I was so worried when we didn't find him and there wasn't anything else I could do but in case someone saw him I left men there in Namimori and told them to keep an eye on Iemitsu's wife and to keep searching for the child. Iemitsu's wife, Nana, on the other hand had moved away shortly after my visit. Not worried about her son at all. That's the first person I need you to search for and find, Reborn I'm counting on you to find him at all cost, and if he's dead…" Reborn didn't need to hear the end of that sentence because if he was dead that means it's the end of the Vongola.

"Don't worry Nono I will make sure to find him, but who is the other person I need to find." Then Nono's face turned serious.

"Reborn this is a serious matter and I'm sure you've heard about the Estraneo Familia losing very important information due to a hacker hacking into their system and the Vendice are also on the move to find the hacker to get the information and to throw the Estraneo into jail. I need you to find this hacker and convince him to become a part of the Vongola. I can't take any risks if the hacker was to suddenly come hacking into our system and decides to sell the info to our enemies. Also I think he will be a great part of Vongola and I don't want him falling into the wrong hands. I'm counting on you to find the Ghost Hacker."

"Ghost Hacker?" Reborn questioned since the hacker has been a very secret topic he didn't know the name of the hacker.

"That's what he calls himself because he leaves no trace of evidence on where he is and he always manages to disappear from him pursuers like a phantom. I need you to find these two people Reborn. Oh and before I forget here is a picture of my grandson." Reborn took the picture and studied it. It wasn't a very good photo in fact it was a horrible picture, it was pretty blurry and slightly burned around the face, but he could make out fluffy brown hair that was in wild spikes on top of the child's head.

"I understand that it isn't the best picture but this was the only thing we could retrieve from Iemitsu's burned office after we found out he was killed. There was nothing else and I suspect that any other pictures of him are with his mother and I think that she has destroyed all those pictures so this was the only thing that I know about Iemitsu's son. I don't even know his name since Iemitsu was very overprotective of his precious son so to protect his son he never talked about him."

Reborn became frustrated. He wasn't patient and to think that the only thing or clue to finding the next boss was a charred photo annoyed him greatly and it's been 12 years since the kid disappeared. Also the other person he had to find was practically a ghost that took information and disappeared leaving no trace of evidence. He growled under his breath. He was going to need extra help and he didn't want to go searching for the people he needs help from. This was going to be a very _very _long mission.

"Nono I think I'll need to bring in extra help to find these two elusive people. Is that fine?" Nono just nodded at Reborn's request. The more help he could get the better it would be.

"But try not to draw too much attention to yourselves since it will alert other familias, is that understood?" the two got up from their seats and Reborn walked to the door and was about to leave before he was stopped.

"Reborn I am really counting on you and I understand if you can only find one of them but please for the sake of Vongola head to Namimori, Japan and look for both of them there that was the last place that both of them were spotted." Reborn looked deeply into the aging old man's eyes and just smirked.

"Of course, I'm not the greatest hit man in the world for nothing. Don't worry because I'll find both." The door closed behind him as he walked down the hallway and reached for his partner Leon his chameleon that changed into a phone. He dialed a few numbers and when all of they picked up he got right down to business.

"We're heading to Namimori, Japan to find two very important people and I will tell you the details later on the plane." He heard a few complaints and shushed them with threats. Then he heard a question from the calmest of the group.

"When will we be leaving Reborn?" a kind voice asked on the other line.

"Two days and don't be late. Or else I promise you a world of pain." He snapped the phone shut and it turned back into Leon. Reborn looked straight ahead of him and a look of determination glinted in his eyes. He'd be damned if he couldn't find these two people because the future of the Vongola was on the line and he was going to complete this mission with his Dying Will.


	4. A Loyal Friend

**Chapter 4: A Loyal Friend**

Yamamoto just looked at Tsuna in shock. His best friend, his cute and vulnerable friend, was put through all those horrible things. Also his mom was the reason why Tsuna had to go through all that pain and torment. The most painful thing was that Takeshi couldn't help him through all those harsh times. He felt horrible that he couldn't save his best friend from his pain even though Tsuna saved him from loneliness.

Tsuna looked down at the ground and doodled aimlessly with his finger as the silence dragged on. His friend was completely quiet after he finished his story and Tsuna didn't know what to say after he was done. Tsuna peeked at look at Takeshi through his lashes and noticed a pained and dark look on his face. Tsuna snapped his head up when he noticed the look.

"Takeshi…what's wrong? You look…" Tsuna didn't finish when he was shocked by Yamamoto's tears streaming down his face. Yamamoto just shook his head as he looked into Tsuna's eyes sadly.

"It's nothing…it's just that I couldn't help you out and I couldn't save you from all those things and…and…oh god I'm such a horrible friend." Yamamoto just pulled Tsuna into a tight embrace as he cried into Tsuna's shoulder apologizing over and over again.

Tsuna just held on tightly to his only friend, trying to reassure him that it wasn't his fault and that he was okay and happy that he got to meet him again after all these years. The two just held on tightly to each other as they fell asleep on the ground in each other's embrace hoping for a cheerful morning.

* * *

**In a Dark Alley**

Running feet was slapping the hard concrete sidewalk as the young man ran from his pursuers. He panted hard but he had to escape and get away from them or else they will drag him back to that hell hole and then he really would be screwed. He noticed that the chasing feet from behind him disappeared. He came to a halt under a street light in front of a small apartment. He looked around the area to see if there was anyone watching and when he found no one he ran to the apartment ducking into the little front patio and slumped down.

He tried to catch his breath. _That was close._ The light from the street lamp illuminated silver hair in an octopus style and two dark green eyes. The stranger was glaring at the wall and was holding his side in pain. He began cursing colorfully. His side was caught on some barbed wire as he ran from the goons that his so called _father _sent after him.

He just remembered why he ran away and the memories weren't good. He gritted his teeth in anger and abruptly punched the floor causing his knuckles to bleed. The pain that exploded from his knuckles didn't compare to the pain in his heart. A hateful gleam in his dark green eyes reflected the pain and great _anger _towards that _horrible_ man. _I'll show you, I'll get my revenge you fucking old shit._ With this thought he drifted into a fitful sleep, the exhaustion finally getting to his body.

* * *

Tsuna awoke to the sun's bright rays shining into his eyes. He groaned softly and attempted to move but found out that it was impossible. He looked down to see an arm draped across his torso and his arms were pinned to his sides so it was impossible to move. He looked up to see the owner of the arm was…Takeshi. When Tsuna's mind cleared he realized their proximity and a light blush covered his cheeks. He tried to wiggle around but to no avail it was a fruitless.

"Umm Takeshi wake up or else you'll be late for school. Takeshi come on, get up. I can't move." Tsuna proceeded in poking his cheek. No response. Tsuna sighed in defeat but he was feeling uncomfortable due to this awkward situation he was in. He looked at the clock on the wall and noticed the time. _Hiieeee Takeshi is going to be _really _late to school now!_ Tsuna panicked because his friend was going to be late and he heard rumors of one blood thirsty prefect that hates tardiness. Tsuna attempted to wake Takeshi one last time but still it was _useless_. Tsuna's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Enough was enough. Tsuna brought his hand in a karate chop position and with all his strength (he actually is strong because remember he lived in the streets and plus his job can be dangerous) brought it down on the unsuspecting baseball idiot.

"OWWW, what was that for Tsuna!" Yamamoto sprang up due to the pain that was throbbing on his head. He began to rub the sore spot on his cranium while looking at his friend in disbelieve. Tsuna was frowning at him and then he remembered the time.

"Takeshi, hurry up you're going to be late to school and I don't want you to get punished by it so hurry up!" That's when Yamamoto noticed the time. _Oh crap, Hibari-san was going to bite him to death! _Yamamoto scrambled around the room as Tsuna tried to help with his belongings. The duo was out of that room in 5 seconds flat.

"Tsuna hurry up I need to take you to the head office if you want to enroll into school! Bye dad, Tsuna and I will be going now!"Tsuna said a quick goodbye and was out the door with Yamamoto leading them. They had to sprint if they wanted to make it before the bell rang but luckily this was a Friday which meant that tomorrow was the weekend and they could relax. While Tsuna was freaking out that Takeshi was late, Yamamoto just laughed care freely like usual. It amazed Tsuna how optimistic he could be (or is it stupid?) in this kind of situation.

They arrived 5 seconds before the bell rang. Tsuna sighed in relief. They made it just barely. Yamamoto turned towards Tsuna with a large grin on his face.

"Hey Tsuna I'll take you to the head office so you could talk to the principal about your enrollment but I have to go to class right after that, oh and let's hang out tomorrow since it's a Saturday. Oh do you have a phone? I do so can I have your number?" Yamamoto was speaking a mile a minute due to his excitement but none the less Tsuna understood and they exchanged phone numbers as they walked towards the office.

They made it to the office with no complications and they parted ways when Tsuna was in front of the door. Tsuna put his business facade on as he stared at the door. He always did this if he was in a serious situation. Apparently this intimidated people when they meet him for the first time either for a job or to make sure no one messed with him when he didn't want to deal with them. He took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. He heard a muffled come in and opened the door to enter the office. He looked at the old man at the desk that looked up when Tsuna entered. The principal looked into Tsuna's eyes and flinched. _What a scary boy._ Even though the principal was scared he noticed that the boy in front of his desk was a beauty even with the cold look in his eyes. He smiled despite how intimidated he felt.

"H-hello what may I do for you?" Tsuna noticed the stutter and smirked to himself. At least he still had some power over people (oh you have no idea). He look at the old man and smiled a charming smile, his cold and emotionless façade disappearing. This was a trick he learned when dealing with clients. They submit to his smile even though he has no idea why they do that (I think we all know why).

"Well I want to enroll into this school since I was home schooled for most of my life I wanted to try a school life and my friend attends this school so I thought why not. So may I sir?" Tsuna smiled warmly at the man. The said man in question was sweating bullets. This kid was scary yet charming at the same time so he could only nod at the brunette's request. Tsuna in return smiled widely. The old man got up from his chair looking for the papers and handed them to Tsuna to fill out. Tsuna sat at the couch that was in the office and filled the papers out with a smile on his face. The principal was too scared to look at him so he kept to himself. When Tsuna was done he handed the papers to the principal. When the principal looked the papers over he was greatly puzzled. It was mostly blank.

"Umm Tsunayoshi-kun, your forms are practically empty. Is there a reason that your parents' names aren't listed or their phone numbers? Also this part right here-" The principal was cut off by a dark aura. He looked up only to start gulping in fear. The boy had a cold smile on his face.

"Is that a problem," at that question the principal shook his head, "Good then I hope there won't be any problems and also I wish to be in the same class as Yamamoto Takeshi please. Well then have a good day and I hope if there are other things that need to be taken care of ask Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna turned around and walked towards the door and was out. The principal slumped into his seat. That had to be one of the scariest people he has ever met in his life, besides the head prefect, Hibari Kyoya. Well he better get all the things in order for the new…student. He started with the name and stopped. He didn't have a surname. This was going to take a while. He sighed deeply.

* * *

Tsuna walked out of the school building. He didn't mean to act so mean to the principal but he brought up a sensitive subject so he only acted like he would've if he was speaking to a client. Speaking of clients who were those people that were chasing him from yesterday? His eyes narrowed. _I wonder if it has to do with the new info I got a few days ago and now that I think about it why did I get that info and I still didn't get a chance to look at it._ At that thought Tsuna headed to his small apartment to see what was going on and what kind of mess he got himself into. Tsuna started running to the school entrance to see that it was gated but that didn't deter Tsuna from climbing the gate and jumping over it and he took off down the street.

Unfortunately and unknown to Tsuna someone watched him climb over that gate and let's say he was going to bite that ditching herbivore to death. Poor Tsuna.

He arrived at the front of his apartment and he looked around cautiously to make sure no one was around or following him. When he confirmed that no one was around he ran to the front door but before he could get his keys out he noticed something silver on his front porch. Curious he tiptoed over and climb over the small wall. He was not prepared to see this though. His eyes widened in shock. It was a guy around his age probably with silver chin length hair. He was good looking but he looked like a foreigner. Tsuna studied his face to see that it was scrunched up in pain and that's when he noticed the blood on the concrete. He gasped the guy's knuckles were bleeding and so was his side. He quickly got up and went to the front door to open it and proceed in dragging the young man inside when he got to the porch door. He placed the silverette on his couch and went to look for the first aid kit.

Tsuna's apartment had three rooms and it was cozy just the way he liked it. Since he lived by himself it was perfect for him and he only came here once in a while when he was in the area and he was going to stay here for about a year. There were two bathrooms and a small kitchen along with a small dining area and a living room where currently Tsuna's guest was sleeping.

He returned with the first aid and got right to work. He first opened the young man's shirt and winced at what he saw. There was a long gash on the side of his ribs probably from wire or some other sharp object. It will need to be stitched. He took out the disinfectant, bandage wrap, and thread and needle to begin patching up the wound. Tsuna got hurt a lot when he was younger because he was super clumsy so he was pretty good at patching himself up. When he sprayed the disinfectant his patient hissed in pain in his sleep. Tsuna was extra careful when he wrapped the bandage around his ribs after stitching the wound closed. When that was done he looked at the young man's face. It looked like he was in less pain which was good. Now he moved onto the split open knuckles. First he got a wet wash cloth and carefully cleaned it up of blood. Then once again sprayed and wrapped the wound. Tsuna looked at his handiwork and then his patient. He looked peaceful since the pain was lessened. He'll ask the stranger why he was here when he woke up but for now his stomach was growling in protest due to the lack of food. To the kitchen it was.

Lunch was spaghetti since he didn't have a lot of ingredients at the moment. He made a mental note to buy more food later. The leftovers were going to be for his guest and if he was in the mood to eat when he woke up. When he finished washing the dishes he remembered why he rushed home. _Just what kind of info did he get and what did he do? _He rushed into his office after he made sure his guest was okay and turned on his laptop. He impatiently waited for the screen to turn on and had an idea. He brought his stuff to the living room to make sure the silverette didn't wake up without Tsuna there. He wouldn't want him to panic.

When he reached the living room the laptop was finally done turning on. _Now then let's see what's been causing me so much trouble. _Tsuna clicked on the file that was on his desktop. When it opened he began to read the first page of info. At first he was confused but as he read more he found out that these were information on…experiments. He stopped scrolling down to just stare at the screen in shock. _What the hell. What was he looking at?_ He quickly kept on reading. These were info on experiments that were part of the Estraneo Familia. _Who were they?_ He didn't recognize the name at all. Was it a company or did he stubble on something more sinister? He was about to keep on reading when he heard a groan from the couch. His head snapped up to see the young man he found moving. He jumped up to go to the couch to see the silverette.

When Hayato woke up with a groan he didn't know what to think but he thought he was safe since he sensed no threat and he was too comfortable to be in an alleyway or something. Of course this fact scared him. He shouldn't be comfortable. He was running and he was injured but he jumped into someone's patio. Don't tell me that…he was inside the apartment. He got up in panic but forgot about his wounds and hissed and cursed in pain. Then he heard someone speak.

"Hey you shouldn't move like that! You'll only reopen your wounds." He heard a melodious voice and turned around to see a small beautiful brunette with concern written on his face. Surprised by their proximity he fell off the couch and crawled backwards to get away from the small brunette. His back hit the wall and then he lashed out like a scalded cat that was driven up a tree.

"Who the fuck are you? Where the hell am I? What's your purpose of bringing me here? Are you working for my fucking old man? Why am I here?" by the end of his little rant he was huffing and that huffing brought pain from his wounds. He winced and the brunette seemed to notice and decided to come closer. Gokudera saw him get closer and the smaller one of the two crouched down in front of him. Gokudera was ready to lash out and make an escape if it was needed.

Tsuna noticed the kind of behavior he young man had and didn't blame him for his reactions. He walked over slowly not to startle him and crouched down in front of him giving a big warm smile to reassure him that he meant no harm. The young man froze at that.

"I won't hurt you and to answer your questions, you're in my apartment in Namimori and I saw you out on my porch bleeding so I couldn't just leave you there like that so I brought you in and took care of your wounds and to answer your last question I don't know who your father is. Oh and by the way my name's Tsunayoshi, but I like Tsuna better." Gokudera could only stare at this kind person. He had never met someone so kind that would do something like that for a mere stranger but this brunette did. Was he an angel that was sent to him from heaven? Also that smile was so…beautiful. But still he couldn't trust this person just yet. He had to know why he helped.

"Why…why did you help me? You could've just dumped me somewhere instead and not trouble yourself with me so why?" Gokudera was really curious. Why would someone help a stranger? He thought that it was very strange. He studied the brunette's expression and couldn't help but blush when he received another beautiful smile.

"Well I just couldn't leave you there and I had a feeling that I had to help you and also I'm not really fond of people in pain unless they really deserve it." Tsuna answered the silverette's question when he came up with a question of his own.

"By the way what's your name? Oh but if you don't want to tell me then that's fine. I respect your privacy." Tsuna hurriedly said so he didn't make his guest uncomfortable.

Gokudera couldn't believe how considerate this person was of him and he never experienced such kindness. This kindness deserves respect so without warning he banged his forehead on the ground and kneeled in front of the brunette, shocking the brunette to the core.

"Juudaime! I don't deserve your kindness and of course I'll tell my savior my name! Your lowly servant is Gokudera Hayato! Thank you for taking care of such a low life such as myself! I don't deserve your kindness! If there is anything I can do for you just tell me, and I will take care of it! I am your loyal servant!" he kept on kneeling while Tsuna just panicked and it was visibly showing.

"G-Gokudera-kun please get up and stop hurting yourself any more than you have and why are you calling me Juudaime?" Tsuna was so shocked when that happened. It nearly gave him a heart attack. Hayato looked up with glittering eyes and it creeped Tsuna out when he immediately followed his request.

"Juudaime is so kind that he wants to stop me from hurting myself, I am so touched! Thank you and the reason why I call you Juudaime is because ten is my favorite number and you are my favorite person!" this caused Tsuna to blush but he shook away his blush and took Gokudera-kun by the elbow to the dining table. He must have been hungry and they both heard a growl. When Gokudera realized that it was his stomach he blushed and let his beloved Juudaime take him to wherever he was taking him.

Gokudera was shocked when he was pulled into a chair in front of a table. He looked at his beloved Juudaime and noticed that he was looking into beautiful orangish-brownish eyes. This caused his face to heat up because his Juudaime had very beautiful eyes. He watched as he walked to the fridge and pulled something out.

"Gokudera-kun you must be hungry right? How about spaghetti?" When Tsuna got a nod he went to the microwave to heat the food up. He felt the silverette stare at him. It was kind of unnerving but it wasn't that bad. When the food was done he brought the plate over with a glass of water and watched Gokudera-kun chug the water down like he didn't drink water for a couple of days. This might be true with the state he was found in. He ate hungrily and stopped stuffing his face when he noticed Tsuna watching him. He blushed again and Tsuna didn't notice (*sigh* why are you so oblivious Tsuna?).

"Umm Juudaime aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh I already ate before you woke up." Tsuna smiled at Gokudera.

"Oh I see…umm thank you for being so kind to me and thank you for the food…" Gokudera looked down shyly as he blushed at Tsuna's kind smile.

"Of course Gokudera-kun and I want to ask you something. You said that you were my loyal servant right?"

"Yes anything that Juudaime wants done I your loyal servant will do it." Hayato puffed his chest out proudly. Tsuna smiled softly at that.

"Well I am honored but I don't want you to be a loyal servant." Gokudera deflated at that. Tsuna noticed his depressed expression.

"But instead of a loyal servant won't you be my loyal _friend_?" Gokudera looked up in surprise then he felt tears welling up in his eyes. _Friends?_ Ever since he was little he never had a friend because of his family situation. He was hated by many and loved by no one but this kind person in front of him who helped him without expecting anything wanted to be his friend. He sniffed and bowed his head. He was _so happy_.

"Thank you Juudaime, I would love to be your friend." Truly this person he would follow to the ends of the Earth. He would do anything for him. His savior and _friend._ He felt giddy at the thought.

"No thank you for accepting my friendship." Gokudera looked up and a few tears slipped down his cheek. This person was truly too kind. He'll fight for this person if he so wished it. He finally found someone that he could care for and in return have their kindness. This was the happiest day of Gokudera Hayato's life. For once someone didn't curse his existence. He smiled widely at his Juudiame and in return got a bright and warm smile.


	5. Red Paint and a Blue Splash

**Chapter 5: Red Paint and a Blue Splash **

The duo just discussed their living arrangements after Gokudera finished his meal and found out that he had nowhere to go or stay but of course he refused to bring trouble to his Juudaime but Tsuna who was _very _persuasive convinced him to stay. Gokudera unable to reject such a kind offer gave in…eventually after a long talking session.

"T-thank you Juudaime, I am forever in your debt." He bowed so low that he was at a perfect 90 degrees angle. Tsuna had to forcibly bring Gokudera into an upright position.

"It's no problem at all Gokudera-kun since I live by myself, it can get lonely sometimes so I don't mind the extra company." Tsuna smiled sweetly as he led Gokudera to the guest room. Then a thought struck Tsuna.

"Gokudera-kun how old are you?"

"Umm I'm 18 Juudaime." Gokudera tilted his head to the side curiously. _Why would Juudaime want to know?_

"Then shouldn't you be in high school? Well I just enrolled in a high school here so I was wondering if you would like me to enroll you in there as well since I think you should go to school since for me I will be starting school on Monday. So how about it?" His Juudaime was even sending him to school! Such a kind soul. His Juudaime's kindness kept on surprising him.

"I- I would love to! Thank you for being so considerate of me once again I am in debt to you." Before he could bow again Tsuna caught him since he was expecting that. He just patted him on the shoulder as he opened the guest room.

Inside the room was a decently sized closet that should be big enough to fit any future clothes for the guest. There was a queen sized bed on the right of the room and there was a nice desk on the left size. There was also a bookcase on the very far wall that could use some books. All in all the room was pretty decent and it already had everything that a person would need. Now all that was left was for a person to occupy it and add some things to it.

"J-juudaime! This room is so great! How can I ever-" Gokudera couldn't finish what he was about to say since he was so touched that this room was for him to use and that his precious person would give this all to him for nothing. Hid Juudaime truly was an amazing person.

"Don't worry about it Gokudera-kun it's the least I can do…but you need clothes since I'm sure that you didn't bring anything with you and you'll need the basic things. Hmm I guess we can go shopping tomorrow with Takeshi. He can help." Tsuna mumbled the last part mostly to himself but Gokudera on the other hand heard an unfamiliar name. _Who is this 'Takeshi'? _He would have to ask Juudaime about him later. He was deep in thought until he realized the first part of what Juudaime said.

"You don't have to do all this for me! I should be able to do something or compensate for the trouble I have caused you by doing this by myself! Please I don't want to impose on you kindness!" Even though he didn't have any money or clothes or a place to stay he still had to do his share but then he realized something.

"Umm Juudaime if you live by yourself and you're a high school student does that mean your parents fund your tuition and things like that. Since I think you would be too busy to have a job…oh my apologies I asked about Juudaime's personal life. I am very sorry for being nosy!"

"No, no, it's okay since it would be only natural that you are curious. Why don't we talk in the living room and if I'm not being too nosy but where are you from? I can tell you're a foreigner so why are you all the way over here in Japan and in such a small town? And why were you injured? I know that I shouldn't ask but I am curious as to why you were in such a state." Gokudera reminded of the reason he ran away to Japan had a hateful gleam in his eyes. Tsuna was shocked to see it since the only expressions he's seen were fear, wariness, happiness, and things of that nature but not such a hateful look. _Gokudera-kun? _

They were in the living room by now and Gokudera just slumped onto the couch. He didn't really want to talk about it but he did owe his savior an explanation as to why he was bloody and banged up. Gokudera took a deep breath as Tsuna sat next to him on the couch with a concerned expression on his face.

"It all started even before I was born but Juudaime I'm going to tell you something that should never be spoken outside of this apartment. I would never tell anyone about such a dark secret but I trust you with my life so I will tell you." He looked at his Juudaime with such a serious expression that Tsuna was shocked. _How dark and important was this secret that Gokudera-kun has such a serious look on his face? _Tsuna nodded in determination. He would never betray Gokudera-kun's trust especially since he opened up his heart and was willing to tell such a secret. Gokudera seeing the determination and complete trust he continued.

"Well you see my _father_," Gokudera spat out that word as if it was poison "He is involved with the…mafia…and so am I." Gokudera paused to let that sink into his Juudaime's head since he could see the shock in his eyes.

Tsuna was at a loss for words at that. The _mafia_? What was the world coming to but even though Gokudera was involved with the mafia he didn't feel any threats from him and Tsuna discovered long ago to _always_ trust his intuition. Tsuna swallowed the info and nodded for Gokudera to continue. After Gokudera was sure that his Juudaime was okay he continued.

"I am an illegitimate child of my father and well I never knew until I was eight. I always thought that I was the real child of the woman that I thought was my mother but it turned out that my real mother was my piano teacher," Gokudera paused to take a deep breath. He never told anyone about this before because no one was willing to listen to a half-breed but his Juudaime was listening intently to every word. Tsuna squeezed his hand in reassurance that he was listening and that he would keep on listening, so on the story went.

"When I found out I my mother died by driving off a cliff and I found out that some of my father's acquaintances were the cause of it…I ran away and I learned how to fight with bombs from our family doctor at the time. He taught me to fight and that's when I seriously got involved in the mafia. I wanted revenge against my father for what he did to my mother so I went in search for a family to belong to. No familia would accept a half-breed especially an illegitimate child. Everyone but one familia turned me away and that familia was the Vongola Familia. That familia is such an amazing family. They accepted me to become a hit man and I was later known as Smoking Bomb Hayato. The reason why I am here is because I heard of a rumor that the future tenth boss of Vongola was here and I also heard of a very infamous hacker was here and that they stole some very important info from a horrible familia and I wanted to search for both of them but once I arrived my father…had sent some men to…eliminate me. So that is how I wound up here in this town since the future boss is supposedly here…umm Juudaime what's wrong?" Tsuna had a horrified look on his face as he listened to the story but he could relate since he went through something similar, no the fact was what he said about a hacker. He could ask about that later though, right now his top priority was to reassure Gokudera-kun that he didn't scare him.

"Gokudera-kun I see you went through something horrible and like me I have experienced issues with my…family. I'm sorry about that but I think your situation is very eerily similar to mine. I'll tell you if you like but I have a big secret as well but I need to confirm something with you first." Gokudera was glad that his Juudaime was so open but then his eyes narrowed. _A similar situation? A big secret?_ He looked intently as Tsuna proceeded to ask, but before Tsuna could ask he went to grab his laptop that was still on the coffee table. When he came back with it Tsuna just had to ask or else he might explode with this feeling of dread that was growing in the pit of his stomach. His intuition was _never _wrong.

"Did the hacker happen to steal info from…the Estraneo Familia?" At the name of the familia Gokudera's eyes widened. How did his Juudaime know? He looked at the laptop that was on his Juudaime's lap and then a spark. Don't tell me he was-

"J-juudaime could it be possible that…you're…the hacker?" At Tsuna's small nod. Gokudera could only stare at disbelieve. His Juudaime was the hacker that had the whole mafia world on the edges of their seats?! He looked at his Juudaime in a new light. Truly this person was sent from heaven. With that info in the wrong hands it could be disastrous but in the right hands, in this case his Juudaime's, then he could rid the mafia world of some of the thorns in their side. Who would have thought? He clasped his Juudaime's hands in his in excitement.

"Juudiame do you realize what you could do?! You could destroy this familia and then they would be locked up by Vindice! Forever! By the way the Vindice are kind of like the police force of the mafia. They are incredibly strong but are merciless." Tsuna winced at that thought. His intuition was right and he was_ soo _screwed! What was he going to do? He was involved with something dangerous and if Gokudera was looking for him and he wasn't even part of the Estraneo then that meant that more families and people were looking for him. They either wanted the info to destroy the Estraneo Familia or they want the info the benefit them. Tsuna's eyes narrowed he couldn't let that happen. He _had_ to protect the info at all costs and then he will do something about that horrific familia. How could humans do something like that to other humans?

Gokudera was staring at Tsuna very intently. His savior could be a savior to so many other lives and he felt really proud to be his friend. Tsuna who has made up his mind turned to Gokudera with such a determination in his eyes that it took Gokudera's breath away with the sheer intensity of his eyes.

"Gokudera-kun…I've decided. I won't let this info fall into the wrong hands and I will definitely do something about this. Thanks to you I might be able to save many people's lives." Tsuna smiled softly at Gokudera.

"B-but Juudaime it was you who got the info not me and I just gave you some info that I am pretty sure you would have figured out yourself." Gokudera was flustered at the praise. Tsuna just smiled then he looked at the time. It was getting late. He got up from the couch and stretched until he heard a pop.

"Gokudera-kun it's been a long day let's retire to our rooms for tonight and tomorrow we can hang out with my other friend Takeshi and we need to go shopping as well, okay?" Gokudera nodded and as he got up from the couch a question popped into his head.

"Juudaime how did you become a hacker and a world famous one at that, not that I expected any less from you!? But you also said something about you and I sharing a similar situation related to our family. What did you mean?" Tsuna froze at that question.

"I-I'll tell you another day maybe tomorrow but for today I think we had enough excitement." Tsuna _was _going to tell him but today was very shocking for both of them. With his laptop in his arm and with Gokudera's understanding nod they both walked to their rooms and retired for the night. But both had too many questions in their heads that they couldn't sleep.

Gokudera just lay in bed, minding his wounds, as he rolled to his side. Today had to be the happiest day of his life but also one of the most shocking at the same time. Who would have thought that the hacker that the whole mafia world was worrying over was his 18 year old Juudaime? He smiled to himself at that. It seemed that the world was slowly changing for the best. But a sudden thought made him frown. Who was this _other _friend of his Juudaime?

Tsuna was having a similar problem like Gokudera but instead he was on his laptop at his desk. He couldn't sleep until he knew exactly what that family was up to. He quickly started reading where he left off of. He read deeply into the night until he fell asleep at 4 am in the morning.

* * *

**In an unknown location in Namimori **

Pain. Blood. Nightmares in his head every night. It was the same every day. The pain only stopped when he finally became unconscious. They were recently moved to some country he had no idea where due to some trouble with his bringers of hell. He just lay there in a daze as he waited for those _despicable monsters _to enter his cell, until he heard a loud commotion outside of his cell. He got up slowly to not bring himself anymore pain than he had to bear and put his ear against the door of his cell.

"You WHAT!? You _lost _him!? What the fuck are we going to do now?!" their eavesdropper listened curiously. _Lost who?_

"I-I-I'm sorry, he just slipped away and we lost him. We tried to search for him but he was nowhere to be found…" the voice on the other side of the door was trembling.

"If we don't get that info back from that hacker and he gives it to the Vindice not only are you screwed but all of us are! The whole base is in panic mode and we have very important experiments that have finally finished their experimentation! We can't just lose them now! Find that hacker soon…or else…" the threat was left hanging as the people on the other side walked away.

A smirk found its way on the face of the eavesdropper.

"Kufufufu it seems that I just found our way out of here…Ken, Chikusa, Chrome." The three addressed looked up at their ring leader.

"R-r-really Mukuro-sama?"

"Kufufu of course I have dear Chrome. Of course I have…" Mukuro whispered in glee. Soon their reign of terror began on the unsuspecting people of the Estraneo Familia. Screams could be heard on the edge of the small slumbering town of Namimori and everyone was clueless to the horrified screams.

* * *

Tsuna groaned as he looked up at the clock. It was 8 o'clock. He groaned once again. He didn't sleep well last night, or is it this morning? He was having a nightmare about those poor people in the cells that they were all kept in. He managed to read everything before he fell asleep and there was tons of info on the different experiments and the procedures that each person had to go through, the amount of deaths and successes were listed as well. There were also pictures and names to the experiments and their eyes made Tsuna want to cry out in frustration. Most of the experiments died due to the sheer intensity of the experimentations.

Tsuna finished reading about the finished and successful _experiments_, that word made him want to hurl, and found a few that were his age. Although there were a few of them in his age range, three guys and a girl, there was one that stood out the most to him, a guy named Rokudo Mukuro who shared a cell with the other three people near his age. His heterochromatic eyes were the thing that struck him the most. One of his eyes was blue that matched his hair that was oddly shaped like a pineapple, and the other one was red with the kanji for "six" was displayed in his eye. He has a very interesting ability to create illusions and is considered a master of illusions, he could also use his eye technique called "Six Paths or Rebirth" that granted him different powers when he used each one. This person seemed to call to Tsuna, he couldn't explain it but it felt like he was reaching out to Tsuna calling for help because of the look that was hidden deeply in his eyes.

His picture showed a young teen at the time the picture was taken, but he had a scowl and a look of pure hatred engulfing his eyes was marring his good looking face. Even if he tried to hide it Tsuna saw it and so much more. There was pain, loneliness, hopelessness, sadness, _fear_, but above all, a cry that was asking to be saved from his ill met fate. The guy was good at hiding everything and I bet he fooled everyone into thinking that he was okay, that he was powerful and he didn't need to rely on anyone, but he can't fool me, not in a million years.

Tsuna looked at his screen and moved the mouse to get rid of the screensaver. There was the picture of Rokudo Mukuro staring right into his soul. For some reason he felt that his intuition was telling him something. It said that he would be meeting him, _soon. _He kept looking at the picture and decided then and there he was going to hand over the info to the mafia police, Vindice, and no one was going to stop him from doing so. _Wait for me Mukuro; I'll save you and your friends._ Determination glowed in Tsuna's eyes and if anyone were to see him like that they would know that nothing was going to stop him from achieving his goal and another thought would be that he looked _very _alluring.

Tsuna's phone vibrated on his desk which caused him to blink in surprise. He looked at the caller ID, and smiled softly to himself, it was Takeshi. Takeshi had called last night when he was reading, and had asked him where he lived so he could come over the next morning for their little outing. Tsuna also mentioned Gokudera to Takeshi and he was totally cool about it. He picked up the phone and flipped it open.

"Yo Tsuna, it's me. Sleep good?"

"Hi Takeshi and no I didn't. I was catching up on some…reading."

"Oh really, that sucks and oh I'm almost there so see you in about 10 minutes, 'kay, bye."

"Bye Takeshi, I'll see you soon." Tsuna hung up and got out of his chair to stretch. After he was done he looked at his computer screen one last time before turning it off and grabbing his USB and sticking it in his pocket for safe keeping. He had 10 minutes to get ready so he grabbed whatever came into contact with his hands and ran into his bathroom for a quick shower. Before he entered the shower he stuck his head out the door and yelled down the hall.

"Gokudera-kun! If Takeshi comes open the door for him! Oh and if you're wondering what he looks like then he has black hair and he always smiles just thought you should know! Also if you want to eat something look in the fridge!" He stuck his head back into his room after hearing a "Hai Juudaime!" He ran into the bathroom for his shower and thought that nothing would go wrong. Oh how wrong Tsuna was.

Gokudera had been up for about 1 hour in case his Juudaime needed anything from him. And a good thing he did, his Juudaime entrusted him in receiving his _other _friend. Gokudera just frowned. He was currently sitting on the couch waiting for his Juudaime to come out of the shower and to go shopping. Just the thought of being with his Juudaime put a smile on his face, his day dream, however, was cut short by the doorbell. He growled and a vein popped on his forehead. _Who dared disrupt his day dream with his Juudaime!? _He stood abruptly from the couch and stomped to the door and yanked it open. He was greeted by a big smile and warm brown eyes that held a small layer of coldness, if you looked close enough, and Gokudera saw it. While Gokudera fumed as he let the _other _friend in, Yamamoto greeted him.

"Yo! You must be Tsuna's new friend. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsuna's childhood friend, nice to meet you." Takeshi stuck his hand out and when Gokudera didn't take it he slowly put it down.

"Humph. Gokudera Hayato, Juudaime's right hand man and _friend_." Takeshi felt his eyebrow twitch at the last part. This guy was rubbing it in his face that he was also Tsuna's friend. He was happy that Tsuna got another friend but this guy had a different aura around him, like he didn't really belong in this place. The vibe wasn't bad but it was still unnerving to him. Takeshi looked around to see if he could spot Tsuna but to no avail he was nowhere in sight. He frowned at that.

"Hey where's Tsuna?"

"Tch, he's in the shower so wait patiently for him to come out you bastard." Gokudera bit out as he slumped back onto the couch. Yamamoto just shrugged at the rude behavior. He was just here to spend time with Tsuna and that's all he cared about. But of course, he couldn't help but poke at Gokudera with a comment that he shouldn't have said.

"Since I'm Tsuna's best friend, don't get in my way today." This seemed very uncharacteristic of Yamamoto but Tsuna was his precious friend and he didn't want anyone else to take his title of best friend. This of course got a _very_ violentreaction from Gokudera.

"What did you say you fucking bastard!?" Gokudera stood abruptly from the couch as he glared with fury at Yamamoto.

"Haha you heard me. Stay away." Takeshi said this with a smile that was obviously fake, and his tone of voice was cold and threatening at the same time. The two glared at each other as Gokudera lunged for Takeshi. These two were in for _hell_ later when certain a brunette sees them like this.

Tsuna was drying himself off as he got out of the shower. He wiped the fog off of the mirror as he looked at his reflection. He cringed at what he saw: bags under his eyes, bloodshot eyes, and wild hair even though he just took a shower. Tsuna just sighed as he wiped the water from his hair and began to put on his clothes. He walked out of the bathroom and entered the living room where his two friends should be. As he walked into the room, he couldn't help but groan mentally at the scene before him. Before him were his two friends at each other's throat but it was shown very differently. Takeshi was just smiling very coldly while Gokudera-kun was grabbing Takeshi's collar and growling. A vein popped on Tsuna's forehead but he quickly hid the fact that he was _very _angry.

Yamamoto and Gokudera hadn't noticed Tsuna's presence until a suffocating aura surrounded the room. They both tensed at the feeling and couldn't help but gulp when they turned their heads to see the object of their argument with his hands at his hips and his eyes ablaze with anger.

"What the _hell _is going on?" _Oh shit_.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! So sorry that I haven't updated in over a month but school gets hectic as you all know and I believe this is the first time I have addressed everyone...so hi I'm RedRosesForYou and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well as the story in general so far and I just want to thank my followers/favoriters (Is that a word?) and my reviewers for supporting my first story! Look forward to the next chapter because our favorite skylark is coming up. So bye bye! **


	6. The Shopping Trip and the Skylark

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I was busy with school finals and the end of school, but since it's the start of the summer I'll be writing more often and updating more often too so look forward to it. I also added some 8059 interaction and Hibari will finally make his appearance to Tsuna, something that i was waiting for. Finally! I'm such a lazy person. Well hope you enjoy this chapter and I very much appreciate reviews and also thank you for all your reviews/favorites/and all that good stuff and if you want to suggest something just PM me or write a review. Bi Bye~**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Shopping Trip and an Unexpected Skylark **

"Forgive me Juudaime for my insolence in your presence!" Gokudera began banging his head on the floor at Tsuna's feet until there was a big red spot on his forehead.

"Haha yeah sorry Tsuna…" Yamamoto smiled nervously at a slightly pissed off Tsuna.

Tsuna looked at his two friends and sighed. _Well at least they're sorry. _Tsuna crouched down to the floor that Gokudera was kneeling on and stopped him from causing himself brain damage.

"Gokudera-kun I understand that you are sorry so you don't have to keep on banging your head on the floor. It must really hurt." Tsuna pulled him up from the floor and rubbed the red spot on Gokudera's forehead. Gokudera just blushed at the kind gesture from his beloved Juudaime.

"T-thank you…" Tsuna just smiled.

"I hope that this doesn't happen again okay you two?" The two in question just nodded their heads at their friend. Tsuna smiled at that. He's been smiling a lot ever since he came back to Namimori. It felt nice to be happy.

"Okay then it's time to go shopping." Tsuna got up from his crouching position to help up Gokudera who quickly refused stating that he was unworthy to touch him. Tsuna just sweat dropped at that and let Gokudera get up himself since he didn't want to trouble Tsuna, even though it was not a problem at all for Tsuna. The trio got out of the apartment with their things and headed towards the shopping district.

It's been years since Tsuna has seen the market and he was really excited to see how much has changed if any. While Tsuna was thinking of what the shopping district looked like, Yamamoto and Gokudera were behind Tsuna. They were silent but then the silence was broken.

"Hey I know we got off the wrong start so let's try this again. Yo, my name's Yamamoto Takeshi, what's yours?" He held out his hand once again and looked at Gokudera expectantly. Gokudera just looked at the hand that was held out towards him and at the smiling owner of said hand and gave in with a sigh.

"Tch, Gokudera Hayato." He took Yamamoto's hand and when they touched there was a strange tingling feeling going down both of their spines. They quickly let go due to the strange feeling and looked away from each other. With small blushes on their faces, not knowing why they felt that strange feeling, they looked away from each other. Tsuna of course was oblivious to this since he had his back turned towards them and was off in him own little world.

They finally arrived at the shopping district that was bustling with people since it was a Saturday. Tsuna looked around with wonder. _How long has it been since I've been here?_ Then he remembered the reason as to why they came here. He turned around towards his friends and was going to open his mouth to speak until he realized the awkward atmosphere around them. Tsuna tilted his head to the side cutely, a few people awed at the sight, which of course Tsuna paid no attention to them.

"Hey are you two okay?" The two just snapped their heads towards Tsuna and began spluttering like idiots.

"O-o-of course! Everything is fine Juudaime!"

"What are you talking about Tsuna? Nothing's wrong hahaha." Tsuna stared at his two friends doubtfully but let it slide since they had something to get done.

"Okay so I need to buy groceries and Gokudera-kun needs clothes and basic essentials so let's split up. Takeshi, go with Gokudera-kun to get his things and here's the money. It should be enough to buy what he needs and I'll go get groceries oh and one more thing do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Oh sure Tsuna I don't mind." Yamamoto said this tensely not because he didn't want to go but things were very awkward with Gokudera at the moment and the fact that Tsuna is sending them off by themselves didn't help the situation.

"Juudaime I can't accept this large sum of your money! It's not right and I can't allow you to go by yourself! What if something happens and…and why this idiot?!" Gokudera pointed to said idiot that just smiled care freely. Gokudera still felt very awkward around the smiling idiot. Tsuna just huffed.

"Gokudera-kun the money is not an issue and since you're my guest and friend I can do at least this much for you. Nothing is going to happen and if so I will be okay since I can defend myself and Takeshi and you need to get along more so that's why I'm sending you two off to get what you need. Okay then bye guys have fun and let's meet at that café over there once we're done." Tsuna pointed to a small café to the right of them.

"Oh and one more thing Gokudera-kun you don't have a phone right?"

"Hai."

"Then buy a phone too and we can exchange numbers when we meet up again okay? Bye." Tsuna was off leaving the uncomfortable couple to do their things. There was silence as the two looked at anything besides each other.

"So let's get going so we can get back to Tsuna later."

"Y-yeah let's go." Gokudera turned and began to walk away.

"Umm Gokudera the clothing stores are this way." Takeshi pointed in the opposite direction that Gokudera was heading. This caused Gokudera to come to an immediate halt, turn back around, and stomp past Yamamoto.

"I knew that you idiot!" Gokudera obviously didn't know that but he had to hide his embarrassment somehow. Poor Yamamoto and Gokudera. This was going to be a long shopping trip. Yamamoto just laughed and ran to catch up to Gokudera who insulted him for being too close to him and attempted to swat him away like an annoying fly, the "fly" just laughed and didn't budge an inch.

* * *

Tsuna was in front of different stalls that were selling different vegetables. He picked up two tomatoes and compared the two. He looked back and forth between his left and right hand and chose the one in his right hand. He put it in his basket and proceeded to pick up a few carrots. He looked at them critically to see if there was anything wrong with them and when he found none he put them in his basket. Just when he was about to look at the lettuce something landed on his head. Tsuna just blinked his big eyes as he looked to see what was on his head.

It was a cute little yellow canary that was staring right back at Tsuna. He smiled at the cute little yellow bird.

"Hello little bird what are you doing there?" The yellow bird just stared at Tsuna and chirped.

"Rest! Rest!" The bird burrowed its way deeper into Tsuna's hair and began to snooze. Tsuna just smiled at the cute display and let the bird be. He resumed his vegetable picking. When he was done picking out the vegetables that would last him and his guest a week, he paid for them and moved on to the next stall for spices. Things were going smoothly for Tsuna, however, the same couldn't be said for Yamamoto and Gokudera.

* * *

"Face it you idiot we're lost!" Gokudera shouted at the guy that got them lost.

"Hahaha I was sure the cellphone store was this way…hahaha." Yamamoto scratched the back of his head nervously at the hissing cat that was spitting fire at him. The two were currently on their way to get Gokudera's phone until they found themselves lost. So far they got Gokudera's clothes and his essential items but they were having trouble with the cellphone part.

Yamamoto just laughed as Gokudera continued to spit fire and rage. Then something caught Yamamoto's eye. He looked at the window to see the display case inside the store and his eyes began to sparkle. It was the new baseball bat that he had been saving up for once it came out. Yamamoto glued himself to the window to stare in awe at the beautiful piece of wood.

Gokudera noticed that the idiot was staring at something through the window. He looked at the store in curiosity. "Baseball" was spelled out in red and blue block letters in front of the building. Gokudera approached Yamamoto to see that he was looking at a bat. When Yamamoto noticed Gokudera's presence he turned to him with sparkling eyes, which crept him out.

"Hey let's go in! I've been dying to get that bat! Let's go!" Before Gokudera could protest and complain that they needed to find the cellphone store his arm was grabbed by none other than the baseball idiot (He decided to call him this due to the huge interest in the baseball bat) and he was dragged into the store, ignoring the fluttering feeling in his gut.

* * *

Tsuna had just finished getting all his groceries, which were heavy, and he was currently sitting on a bench to rest for a little bit before heading off to meet up with Yamamoto and Gokudera. He was feeding the little bird a few of the blueberries that he had just bought.

"What's your name little one?" Tsuna didn't expect an answer but the little bird surprised him.

"Hibird! Hibird!" It said before chopping down on another blueberry. Tsuna just blinked at the cute display and giggled a little to himself. The people that were passing by had nosebleeds at the cute brunette with a cute little yellow bird eating a blueberry from his hand.

"Hah…I wonder how Takeshi and Gokudera-kun are doing." Tsuna sighed since he was kind of bored. He swung his legs back and forth as he looked up at the blue sky with a few drifting clouds. It was peaceful…almost like the calm before the storm.

His thoughts drifted to the last couple of days and how things have changed drastically. He used to be alone all the time but since coming back he reunited with an old friend and got a new one. He also enrolled into high school and he hasn't gone to school since kindergarten. He is now also involved with the mafia due to the info he has stolen. There was a goal now that he had the info, before he never really had a big goal to work after but now he has people to save and protect. He felt that it was going to be much louder and hectic than his usual days…but he couldn't help but smile at the turn of events. He was going to make the most of it.

He was awoken from his trance when he felt a small peck on his hand. He looked down to his hand and saw the small bird, Hibird, staring back up at him.

"Go! Go!" As the little bird said that, Tsuna realized the time. It was lunch time now.

"Oh no! They must be waiting!" Tsuna hurriedly got up from the bench and the little bird went back on his head. He grabbed his groceries and ran to the small café that they promised to meet up at.

When Tsuna arrived Gokudera and Yamamoto were already there sitting at an outside table in front of the café looking around for Tsuna. Gokudera was the first to notice him and like the little lap dog that he was (no matter how much he would deny it) his eyes sparkled as he laid his eyes upon his beloved Juudaime.

"Juudaime!"

"Hey Tsuna! There you are. We were getting worried." Tsuna hurriedly walked over to the table and put his bags down on the ground.

"Sorry guys I lost track of time. Did I make you wait too long?" He tilted his head to the side cutely in question.

"Of course not Juudaime I would wait for you anytime!" Gokudera happily exclaimed.

"It's okay Tsuna we just got here anyways. We got lost anyways hahaha." Takeshi scratched the back of his head.

"Baseball-idiot it's all your fault that we got lost! We could've made Juudaime wait!" Gokudera fumed at the laughing baseball player and began to yell and insult Yamamoto even more even though he just brushed it off with ease.

Tsuna looked at his two friends and decided that they were getting along…somewhat. At least it wasn't like this morning where they were so cold to each other. He smiled as the one sided bickering continued. Things were good but the Estraneo problem was creeping back to the forefront of his mind. He frowned at that. How was he going to save Mukuro and his friends? He made a promise to himself and Mukuro to save them. So what was he going to do?

Yamamoto and Gokudera noticed the now silent Tsuna and saw the serious expression on his face. The two looked at each other then back at Tsuna who was scrunching his face up in thought.

"Hey…Tsuna is something wrong?" Tsuna hearing Yamamoto voice looked up in surprise to see his two friends looking at him in concern.

"W-what? Oh I'm fine…just thinking about something that's all."

"Juudaime…does it have something to do with the Estraneo?" Tsuna looked up at Gokudera surprised by his comment. He was going to reply when he realized that Yamamoto was there with them.

"Estraneo? What's that? A foreign thing?"

"I-it's nothing Takeshi." At Yamamoto's doubtful look Tsuna almost caved in. _Almost._ He wasn't going to get his first friend to get mixed into this mess. Yamamoto was a normal person and he didn't want anything to happen to him because he told Yamamoto something that he was better off not knowing.

"It's just something in a book I read. That's all. They're a bad group in the book and well I didn't get to finish the book so I was wondering what was going to happen next. That's all." Tsuna looked at Yamamoto hoping that he would buy it. It wasn't the whole truth but they were bad people, _really _bad. Yamamoto wondered about it then he snapped his fingers in revelation.

"Oh so last night you were reading a book about that and you didn't finish it right?"

"Y-yeah that's right I was reading that and I was really curious as to what would happen afterwards." Thank God that Yamamoto bought it.

Gokudera was confused at what was happening right now. Wasn't the baseball idiot supposed to know this? He looked at Tsuna and Tsuna caught his eyes and his eyes were saying to not tell Yamamoto. Gokudera just nodded. _Why would Juudaime want to hide this from the baseball idiot?_

"Oh hey Tsuna what's that thing on your head?" The _thing _poked its head up from the brown locks and stared at the newcomers. It was having a nice nap until it got louder. Hibird liked the brunette's soft hair as well as the brunette in general, so it was slightly annoyed that it was awoken from its nice nap. It flew up from Tsuna's head and began pecking at Yamamoto and Gokudera's faces, hurting them in the process.

"Herbivores! Herbivores! Bite! Bite!"

"What the hell!"

"Haha- ow that hurts! Hey!" Tsuna just sweat dropped at the scene. He sighed in exasperation. The rest of the lunch went with Hibrid swiping food from the two. It was…a very interesting lunch to put it simply.

* * *

The trio plus one yellow bird had lunch and by the time they were done it was already three in the afternoon. They were currently heading towards Tsuna's apartment and as they passed by Namimori High School, Hibird took flight after pecking Tsuna on the cheek and flew off into an open window. Tsuna stopped walking after he remembered something.

"Oh hey Takeshi could you and Gokudera-kun head back to my apartment without me, oh and take these with you. I've got something to do."

"Sure Tsuna but what are you going to do?"

"Yes Juudaime. Should I come with you?"

"No it's fine I'm just going to go and enroll you into school since I don't know when I can do it again. Just wait at home, don't kill each other, and don't destroy my apartment. Bye! I'll see you two later!" Tsuna ran into the school and disappeared to find the principal's office.

Tsuna once again didn't notice two steely silver eyes glaring at his way. A little yellow bird landed on the owner of the two silver eyes' shoulder and chirped at its master.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

"It seems that I have an herbivore to bite to death." Metal tonfas glinted in the afternoon sun as Hibari strode out of the reception room to find the brunette that was trespassing on his territory. A feral grin found its way onto the handsome black haired male's face.

Tsuna finally found the principal's room and he composed himself before he knocked on the door. He heard a muffled voice that told him to enter. He opened the door and closed it behind him.

The principal sure was surprised to see the scary brunette once again in his office. He began to sweat and shake.

"H-h-hello what may I do for you?" The bald man stuttered.

"It seems that I forgot something yesterday so I came to finish it. I want to enroll someone into the same class as me and also wanted to see if I could come get the uniforms today." Tsuna said calmly and coolly.

"O-of c-course j-just fill out these papers and um you can g-get the uniforms on M-Monday." Why him, what did he do wrong to the brunette?

Tsuna quickly filled out the papers and handed them back. He wrote down Gokudera's name and age but other than that there was nothing else he could or would write down. It wasn't needed and he could always threaten the principal again like last time even though he felt mean doing it but it was for a good reason.

"I hope everything will be ready in time for Monday and I hope nothing is wrong with the papers." Tsuna smiled cutely but the principal could tell that there was a threatening tone underneath that cute exterior. He just nodded quickly and smiled Tsuna and walked out of the office. Well the principal had another headache coming on. He groaned.

Tsuna was in a good mood as he walked out the door and into the hall. He didn't need to do much threatening today, which was good. He was out of the school and was heading towards the gate when his intuition alerted him of a flying projectile headed his way. His eyes widened as his quick reflexes kicked in allowing him to dodge the flying tonfa that was aimed for his head. He landed on his feet as he looked in the direction of where the object came from.

Tsuna was surprised to find a handsome young man that looked older than him with jet black hair and steely silver eyes. He was wearing black slacks and a black jacket with a red and gold arm band saying "Disciplinary Committee" and underneath was a white dress shirt tucked into the slacks. The young man was glaring intensely at him. On his shoulder was a familiar yellow bird.

"Ah! Hibird!" The black haired young man raised an eyebrow at that. _Why does this herbivore know Hibird? _

"Tsuna! Tsuna! Found! Found!"

"Herbivore, for ditching and trespassing on Namimori ground, I will bite you to death." Hibari picked up the tonfa that he threw and immediately began to attack Tsuna.

Tsuna who was very surprised jumped out of the way in time. _What's going on!?_ Hibari didn't stop his onslaught attack but he was pleasantly surprised that the weak looking herbivore was able to dodge every one of his attacks.

"Why are you attacking me?! And what do you mean by ditching and trespassing! I've never seen you in my entire life!" Tsuna ducked and did a back flip to dodge the tonfas aimed at him head and a knee aimed for his stomach. This was getting dangerous. The black haired guy was picking it up and Tsuna had to get back to Gokudera and Yamamoto and it was also getting late.

Hibari was happy that he had finally found an opponent that was strong enough to fight him. But he frowned that the herbivore was holding back and that he was only dodging his attacks not producing his own.

"Omnivore why are you holding back? You can do better. Fight me!" Hibari lunged once again but was surprised that Tsuna grabbed onto both of the tonfas stopping the attack from hitting him. The two struggled for power.

"H-hey I don't know what you want or why you're attacking me but I don't want to fight, no, I don't like fighting so let's stop okay? I don't want anyone to get hurt." At that moment Tsuna managed to knock the tonfas out of his hands and onto the ground a few feet from where they were standing. A heavy silence settled onto the duo and then it turned awkward when Tsuna realized they were holding hands. Tsuna quickly let go while Hibari was still in slight shock that someone managed to disarm him.

Tsuna taking Hibari's distracted state walked over to the fallen tonfas and wiped them off with his sleeve. He walked back to Hibari slowly afraid that he would attack again. When he was an arm's distance away from him he held out the tonfas to him.

"Umm sorry I didn't mean to knock them out of your hands so…um here." Hibari looked at his tonfas then at the brunette that was holding them out towards him. Hibari didn't realize this before but…the brunette was cute just standing there fidgeting, looking guilty for something that he didn't mean to do, it was almost _too _cute. He was like a cute little animal begging him the predator to not eat him (in a sense it was like that since Tsuna didn't want to fight anymore). Hibari then imagined the brunette with bunny ears on top of his head and a cute fluffy white tail. He blushed slightly at the thought but composed himself when he noticed the brunette was staring at him handing him his tonfas. When Hibari took his tonfas his little bunny bolted through the gates and out of sight.

Hibari looked at the gate for a moment before he turned around to go back to the reception room to think about a few things concerning a cute brunette that caught his attention and affection. The bunny was going to be his. He stalked off with a feral grin. Once again, poor, poor, Tsuna he just keeps on attracting the dangerous ones.

* * *

**So heres the new chapter and i hope you enjoyed it. I pity our adorable little Tsuna but at the same time i wish i was in his shoes. A hot Hibari is nice to have around after all. Well look forward to the next chapter the Arcobaleno and Mukuro along with his gang will make an appearance. Also don't forget to review so i can update faster. Bye till next time kufufu. **


End file.
